The Summer Challenge
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya take on the Hitachiin summer challenge where they have to follow the rules and tasks on a list. What can happen when it's a list written by the twins themselves?


_**The Summer Challenge**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Notes:**_ This idea came to me while I was doing the laundry; I realized that I remember the old saying about best friends. Anyway, I really hope that everyone will enjoy this short random story. I really enjoy picking on Tamaki and Kyouya because they are my favorites and I need more practice with them.

_**Disclaimer: **_We do not own the Ouran High School Hosts club series. Bisco Hatori owns the copyrights to them. The Maidens of Music Room 3 are copyright of the real Maidens of Music Room 3.

How did I end up in this predicament…?

Treated as if I was a common criminal for an act that I had no idea was illegal. This was not my fault at all; I blame the grinning moron sitting next to me on this cold stone bench. The authorities fingerprinted the two of us, I tried everything I could to get out of this but my words were useless because they'd be used against me in a court of law. This was not the way I wanted to spend my summer break…it was a stupid idea in the first place to begin with. I curse those ginger haired bastards for putting the idea in the moron's head. I look out the small window slowly feeling the sun beginning to rise. We had been kept here overnight because our fathers thought it was a fitting enough punishment that we endured a night in hell known as jail.

And to think the moron wasted our other phone call on calling his girlfriend who merely laughed and told us not to drop the soap. It was horrifying to know my phone call had to be the one to let our fathers know that we were arrested, if I could only think of a way to escape without getting a criminal record I would.

Damn it, why did I even agree to this, It was a display of immaturity and I did take part after letting those damn twins tell me they'd let the one girl I liked that I chickened out. They claimed it was a rite of passage.

Rite of passage my ass…there was nothing right about being in a cell with two other men who had been arrested for public drunkenness and one of them had been caught streaking across the city wearing a pair of women's undergarments on his head.

What was this world coming to?

I told the idiot to answer with short answers but nooo he had to go on a rant saying he was too pretty to survive in jail. It did not help that I had be restrained when I tried to physically shut him up. So of course, my shoelaces and whatever else considered as being a weapon taken from me.

All I could hear was the sound of my so-called partner in crime talking with our cellmates about commoner delights. I hope that he would not get us beaten up; we had to survive long enough for someone to bail us out.

Why did I let him talk me into this? Why did I not say no? The twins daring me to do it was an idle threat, they forget that we live next door to one another and I can easily make their lives a living hell…but I did it because my best friend wanted me to do so. In addition, I am paying a price that I should not have to pay.

I remember how this had begun…the first day of summer break and roped into this…

_**********End of the Shadow King's Point Of View**_

"And that's why we're going to have a summer challenge,"

Hikaru and Kaoru held up the list of things they were going to do over the summer, identical grins of mischief slowly crept onto their faces. It was not a good sign that their plans for the summer challenge were healthy for all those involved.

"You're going to complete a list of tasks during the break?" Shiro rolled her eyes and gave a small pout. "I thought you two were going to spend the summer helping us set up for the festival in town…you two did volunteer Romey and I without our permission."

"We're going to do that but our list is going to be a great achievement," Hikaru said proudly. "We've written this up since we were in Elementary school and we finally got the last challenge down."

"Eat a live gold fish?" Romey's face turned green as she looked at the list. "And then streak across campus?"

"Hey, this is like what the frat boys do in New York at college," Jenny said with a giggle. "I think it's funny, but…eh? Sit through Twilight three times without running out of the theatre."

"Twilight isn't even literature," Kage said shaking her head.

"Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan why would you stand under someone's balcony and sing?" asked Mimi looking up. "Dressed as cats?"

"These challenges are the crown jewels of being a Hitachiin," Hikaru said. "We're even going to do the ultimate prank…we're going to TP someone's house."

"That's a little juvenile," Kyouya said looking up from his laptop at the twins. "It'd also be bad for morale if you two are arrested for it…we can't wait until you're done with serving jail time for vandalism."

"Senpai don't be like that," The twins, said in unison, they both gave smirks to one another before walking over to the shadow king quickly.

"We know for a fact that a certain pigtailed girl likes bad boys."

"That's right…you want her to think you're a man, and Tp'ing someone's house is the most manly thing you could do." Hikaru said. "And we know for a fact that you'd do it if it meant you'd get her attention."

"It's harmless," Kaoru said. "It's not like we're tagging someone's house or a wall….and the challenge is pretty great if you actually finish them all you'll earn mad cred."

"What are the rules?" Tamaki asked overhearing the conversation; he looked at the twins a moment before looking at Kyouya who was fuming.

The rule is that you have to finish and photograph yourself completing the challenges," Hikaru said.

"So we know you did them," Kaoru said. "To make it more interesting, we'll do it in teams, you and Kyouya against Me and Hikaru."

"Deal,"

"Don't rope me into your schemes!" Kyouya shouted. "Tamaki I'm not going to take part in any challenges that those two cooked up!"

"Come on Kyouya, don't you want to impress Princess Jenny?" Tamaki asked. "And it'd be a good way to prove we're man enough to take what the twins dish out!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes; he knew that if he did not join Tamaki in this challenge he would never hear the end of it. Moreover, he doubted that any of the others would partake in it but he had no choice. Sighing he cursed himself for allowing Tamaki to rope him into a scheme again.

"You have to complete the challenge by the end of summer break," Hikaru said. "And then we'll meet up here on our first day of the new semester to compare notes…and no cheating."

"You're on!" Tamaki said with a smile.

"What have I gotten myself in to…?"

**_************Challenge #1: Gold Fish Swallowing***********_**

"This challenge isn't so bad," Tamaki, said looking at the long list. "I believe eating those commoner snacks isn't really a daring challenge."

Kyouya shook his head and followed Tamaki as they headed down the row of shops in the area to pick up gold fish for the first part of the challenge. He had not told the blonde they had to swallow live gold fish. Stopping at the front of the pet store, he gave an annoyed sigh.

"Hey Kyouya what are we doing here?" Tamaki asked curiously looking up at the sign. "Does this store sell gold fish commoner snacks?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Tamaki, we have to swallow real fish…not cheese flavored fish shaped crackers." He pushed open the door to the pet store and promptly walked over to the tanks where there were gold fish happily swimming around.

"But Kyouya…eating real gold fish weren't on the challenge and…I didn't know that gold fish were edible," Tamaki said looking at the tank a long moment as he smiled happily. "These fish are so cute, let's get some to share with the girls, I'm sure they'd adore them as pets."

Kyouya shook his head. "Tamaki, we're buying two fish only," he said shuddering as one of the fish turned around and began swimming in circles in a playful manner. He could tell the fish was telling him to take it home. "We'll get any of these fish but that one."

Tamaki nodded as his face took a look of disappointment mixed with annoyance. He not only bet the twins that if they didn't do the challenge they'd have to dye their hair blue and pink for a week but they also had to wear whatever cosplay the twins cooked up for a whole week. "Fine…let's do this mon ami."

Kyouya nodded and walked up to the counter as he talked with a sales person who walked over and fished two of the fish out of the tank putting them in a plastic bag. After paying for the fish he and Tamaki promptly left the store and headed to Tamaki's mansion to complete the challenge.

* * *

"I can't do it Kyouya!"

Tamaki moved away from the bowl where he had placed the fish in water. "I can't just end its innocent life like that! Look at its little face! It reminds me of Haruhi!"

Kyouya growled. "We have to do this Tamaki…I don't want to lose some stupid bet you made with the twins." He sighed looking down at the fish swimming in the second bowl. How was he going to do this without gagging? "If I do it first you will,"

"Fine," Tamaki shakily pulled out his camera phone and nearly dropped it into the bowl before shaking his head. "I can't do it…Kyouya please don't end its life!"

"Tamaki…we have to…" Kyouya said shuddering. "Come on if we get someone to take the picture we can do it together."

"But…who will we get?" Tamaki asked curiously noticing the door opened and Tachibana walked into the room holding a camera.

"Tachibana please be sure you get the picture of me and Tamaki ingesting these vile creatures…we can't lose to the twins." Kyouya ordered.

"Yes master Kyouya," Tachibana said holding up the camera.

"We'll do this on the count of three ok?" Kyouya asked looking at Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded. "Ok."

Kyouya sighed and began counting. "One, two, three," He said as he and Tamaki picked both of the fish up by the tails and swallowed them.

The sound of both boys screaming out in disgust after ingesting the fish was heard throughout the mansion.

_**********Challenge #2: Streaking across the Ouran Academy Campus in broad daylight**__***********_

"Absolutely not,"

"Kyouya it's the second challenge!"

"Do it yourself, I'm going home."

Tamaki grabbed onto Kyouya's jacket to keep him from leaving, he did feel uncomfortable about this next challenge but they had no choice but to do it. They heard the twins had done it earlier that morning and actually got at least three challenges done to top it all off.

"Tamaki, streaking across our school's campus is a stupid idea," Kyouya said. "And what if someone catches us?"

"The twins said the school was abandoned," Tamaki said. "And it's ideal for us to do this now and get it out of the way. We have to catch up with the twins or we'll lose the bet."

"Fine...if we must…" Kyouya looked around the campus and sighed in relief when he saw no one else around. He let out a curse and began undressing as he slowly felt more and more anger towards Tamaki for roping them in on this whole ridiculous bet. "Let's get this over with…"

Tamaki nodded and began running around the campus, he looked behind him and called out. "Come on Kyouya this is great, we're being rebellious!"

Kyouya shook his head and ran after Tamaki, he neglected to put their clothes in a safe place a pair of hands took the clothes and hid them in the nearby bushes.

"Oh my god…Tamaki-sama's streaking!"

"And so is Kyouya-sama…"

The two hosts stopped running and stared in horror noticing that the cheerleading team was staring in horror at them. A few of the girls let out loud screams of fright and a few turned and rushed into the building.

"Oh my god…Tama…Kyouya…" Jenny covered her eyes turning away. "Get the hell out of here and put on some clothes!"

Both hosts took off to where they left their clothes only to find they were not where they left them. Some had taken their clothes. The only logical way to prevent anyone else from seeing them was to dive in the nearby fountain.

"Kyouya, we did get it done at least." Tamaki said with a smile. "And Tachibana did take our picture while we streaked."

Kyouya's answer was shoving Tamaki's head under the water.

**_**************Challenge #3: Street luging***********************_**

"Tamaki I'm done with this idiotic bet!"

Kyouya was furious that half of the girls on the cheerleading team had seen him and not only that but Jenny had seen him as well. He did not give a damn anymore; he would forfeit the bet to salvage what was left of his sanity.

"We only have two more challenges to complete and then we can beat the twins," Tamaki said. "Come on Kyouya, don't you want to win?"

Kyouya shook his head. "Tamaki, do you realize that my girlfriend thinks I'm pervert now?" he questioned in fury. "It was mortifying to try to explain to her last night that I don't streak when school isn't in session!"

"When this is all over we'll explain to her what we were doing," Tamaki said. "Come on Kyouya let's finish this challenge, it's easy."

"Tamaki…"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing on the highest hill in our neighborhood?" Kyouya questioned.

"The next challenge is street luging without helmets," Tamaki said with a smile holding up a skateboard decorated with pictures of Kuma-Chan. "The twins did this one a few days ago and they said it was easy."

"Tamaki if you think for one minute I'm going to skateboard down a hill without safety gear on you're an idiot!" Kyouya shouted.

"But…Kyouya…working together is our guiding principal and if we do this together we'll be ahead of the twins," Tamaki said. "We're going to do the fourth challenge tonight at midnight."

"If I must…" Kyouya sighed and looked down the hill; he could feel every part of his logical mind telling him not to do it. For the sake of his body and life, he should have to do something stupid just to compete with the twins. However, Tamaki was his best friend and it was some unwritten rule that best friends did everything together.

"Here I got you a skateboard," Tamaki held out a dark blue skateboard decorated with computer stickers. "Onwards down the hill to luging challenge being finished!"

Kyouya looked down the hill and put his glasses in his shirt pocket and sat down on the skateboard, he could visibly make out Tachibana at the bottom of the hill with the camera. Sighing he leaned back on the skateboard pushing off with his feet as he began going down the hill at top speed. He could hear Tamaki's screams as they both went down the hill. He looked up seeing a truck was driving up the hill. "DAMN YOU TAMAKI!" he closed his eyes waiting for his impending doom only to go under the truck and down the hill.

"Kyouya wasn't that awesome?" Tamaki asked standing up from the skateboard once they reached the bottom of the hill.

"Tamaki…"

"Kyouya,"

Kyouya glared and did not say a word as he put on his glasses and stomped off to go home and change his shirt due it getting oil from the truck he had gone under on it.

_***************Challenge #4: Singing Lullabies to the neighborhood dressed as Cats*******************_

"Are you ready?"

Kyouya glared at Tamaki resisting the urge to act on his fury and hold Tamaki's head under the water of the fountain until the bubbles stopped. He was not exactly thrilled to be forced into wearing a cat costume complete with ears; he gave sigh and cursed the twins who had come up with such a stupid challenge.

"Come on it'll be great to serenade the neighborhood with our voices," Tamaki said with a smile. "Now, let's begin how about we sing something lovely that will bring our dear friends and neighbors out to marvel at us."

"Tamaki just sing anything…" Kyouya mumbled. "So we can get this over with and go home!"

Tamaki nodded as he turned on the radio he brought with him and began singing along to the instrumental of Bella Notte. He Looked over and nudged Kyouya in the side.

Kyouya relented and began singing, he sighed inwardly at having to sing such a cheesy song and had to sing dressed as a cat. Maybe no one would see or hear them.

"Oi shut the hell up Tono!"

"Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Hey! I gotta get up for archery tomorrow! Shut up!"

"Shut up or I'm calling the cops!"

"I'm gonna come out there and ring yer necks if ye don't shut the hell up!"

"Tamaki and Kyouya why the hell are you singing at midnight and in front my house,"

The two hosts continued singing while dodging things thrown by their friends and neighbors. They finally stopped singing when Tamaki was hit with a pair of platform shoes thrown by Sally.

"Thank you and good night!" Shouted Mori as he shut his window. "Morons…"

_*********Last Challenge Tp'ing a house**********************_

"The final challenge and we shall win," Tamaki said with a smile. "We shall toilet paper this house and for the glory of being the victors!"

Kyouya sighed. "Moron stop being so loud and let's get this over with…We've caused enough trouble as it is and if we're caught I don't want to know what will happen…" he looked beside him and saw Tamaki was running up to the house throwing toilet paper on the trees and the roof of the house. Sighing he picked up two rolls and began the task of joining him. "Tamaki…we should get this one and leave now!"

"Come on Kyouya its fun," Tamaki said with a smile and threw more of the toilet paper onto the large oak tree. "Look at that, I managed to get it on the balcony!"

"This house seems familiar…I can't put my finger on it but…someone familiar lives here." Kyouya said as he continued with the vandalism. He was glad that Tachibana lent him the camera as it had a timer on it.

"We're done!" Tamaki said with a smile and running over to the camera setting the timer, He did not notice that he placed the camera on an unfamiliar car. "Now for the picture, as proof to show we've completed the challenge!"

Sighing Kyouya forced a smile as the camera took the picture, he looked at the house again and shook his head. "Tamaki…whoever lives here is going to be angry about this."

"But we made it more festive." Tamaki said with a smile.

"Don't you think it looks like ghosts flying in the trees?"

"You're right they do!" Tamaki paused and slowly turned around as his eyes widened and he came face to face with a police officer. "Ah…I…I…we can explain."

"You two are in a lot of trouble," The officer said glaring as he walked over and handcuffed Tamaki who was frantically trying to get away, he then walked over to Kyouya who merely held out his arms and let the officer handcuff him.

Oh how he was not looking forward to explaining why he and Tamaki had been arrested to their fathers.

* * *

"Ootori, Suou you made bail!"

The doors to the cell opened as the police officer walked in and looked at the two young men. He gave a small smile grateful that Tamaki would be gone and he would not have to hear him ranting about being treated like a criminal.

"Who bailed us out?" Tamaki asked looking at Kyouya who was not saying anything. "Come on Kyouya you can't be still angry with me…I said I was sorry!"

"Tamaki…when this night is over…" Kyouya said in anger. "You'll pay for the hell you put me through."

They both exited the holding area and saw two people they were not expecting to see that bailed them out of jail.

"Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, you bailed us out?" Tamaki asked in surprise.

"Tama-Chan, Kyo-Chan you two did stupid things but we couldn't leave you in there," Honey said. "And because Sally-Chan told us that you were crying about being in jail Tama-chan."

Kyouya sighed. "We wasted our last night of summer break in here…" he mumbled. "And we have to wait to know what we're sentenced to because we vandalized private property."

Mori and Honey nodded though they didn't tell Tamaki and Kyouya what the twins had told them.

_*************First day of school**_

"We did it,"

Tamaki sat the pictures on the table and smiled proudly. "We completed the list without a problem!"

"You actually did it…"

"Dude…"

The twins looked at each other before looking at Tamaki and Kyouya as the two of them began laughing.

"What's so funny you doppelgangers?" Kyouya snapped his anger visibly appearing slowly. "We did everything on your stupid list and now we have a police record!"

"We were messing with you two," Kaoru said snickering. "We really didn't think you guys would go through with the bet."

"That was real hard core," Hikaru, said laughing more. "So the bet wasn't official."

"You devils!"

The twins jumped out of the two boys grasps and began running as the Host club King and Shadow King began chasing after them.

"I ate a live goldfish because of you idiots!"

"We were arrested because of your boredom! Die twins!"

And that my friends was the day that Tamaki and Kyouya learned not to get roped in anything the twins had planned out of boredom.

_**End**_

_**Author Notes:**_ I regret nothing! This was such a blast in a half to write. I thought it was epically hilarious because I thought the idea was too funny to pass up. Sorry if anyone is OOC but that is what this was for. So I could learn. Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
